


Always Watching

by audrey1nd



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Grooming, Post-Movie(s), Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the Eye has always been watching Henley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grey_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/gifts).



Henley was thirteen the first time she learned about the Eye. She was researching ancient Egypt for a history project and found a reference to them in a book. She thought it was really great that sleight-of-hand had been invented in order to help the poor.

From then on she became obsessed with magic and magicians. It inspired a sense of wonder in the world and it had been invented to help people, so despite the reputation most kid's magicians might have, she decided it was a worthwhile pursuit.

Over the next ten years Henley worked on her magic. Her big break wasn't working with Daniel in his show, but getting her own solo show. The one she was doing before she joined the Four Horsemen. Which was her biggest break of all. Until now.

The Eye used magic for the exact reason she had fallen in love with it. To help people.

Sure, Dylan's entrance test had been a bit self-serving, revenge for his father and whatnot, but they'd still helped a lot of people who'd been screwed over along the way. And Henley really, really liked that. The looks on the faces of the people in the New Orleans audience when they realized they finally had some money for themselves. It was one of her most cherished memories.

But now it was time to make some new ones. 

The headquarters of the Eye was amazing. Or at least, it seemed to be their headquarters. There were sections of it with the history of the organization and those who had been part of it over the years. Jack was the one who had found the room with all of their records. Because, as he liked to say, "Nothing's ever locked." And it's not like anyone jumped out of the shadows to stop them.

They found all sorts of things. The Eye had helped smuggle people out of Europe during World War II in all sorts of ways. They'd done shows in all the occupied countries, but they'd also had a network of escape routes and boats with all sorts of hidden compartments. There was a record of every person they'd helped and what had happened to them. Using magic just as it was meant to be used.

As she went through the records, Henley found some other records of interest. All sorts of pictures of Dylan. His father had been a member of the Eye and they'd apparently raised him, teaching him their secrets and their ways. 

She smiled, looking at the records and pictures surrounding her where she was settled on the floor. She was so glad to be part of something like the Eye.

Now, to find out what their new mission was and who they were going to be helping this time. Henley swept up the records, about to put them away when something caught her eye. Her grandfather's name.

They'd helped him escape Europe during the war. It was almost as if she was always meant to be here. As if they'd been planning on her inclusion in the Eye. She knew they were all about the long game, but how would they have known she would learn about the Eye and want to be a magician?

"Hey Dan!" she called out. She didn't know where he was, they'd all been wandering around on their own. 

She heard a thump and then, "What's up Henley? You find something?" he yelled back.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm in the records room. Can you come here?"

She heard a thunk and some footsteps and then he was there, swinging himself through the doorway. "So, what did you find?"

"This." She showed him the paper with her grandfather's name. "Apparently they helped my grandfather escape Europe during the war. I was just wondering if maybe there was some connection to you too."

Daniel stooped down and picked up the papers that she'd left spread out on the floor. He shuffled through them.

"Anyone connected to you there?"

Daniel made a noncommittal noise as he rifled through the papers. And then she saw him pause. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"What! What is it?" Henley peered over his shoulder.

"You were right. They've been planning this a long time. This is my great-grandmother. They helped her get a visa."

"I wonder who we're going to be helping."

Daniel laughed. "Probably our replacements. Or their grandparents."

"Think anyone else has found anything interesting?" Henley asked.

"Let's go see." Daniel took her hand, leading her out of the room, putting the papers down on a desk as they left the room.

They found the others looking at a pile of trunks, each with the Eye's symbol on it. Apparently they needed to use their cards to unlock them. When they unlocked the trunks, they found props for a whole new show, along with new identities and disguises. 

"So, how do I look as a blonde?" Henley asked as she emerged out from behind a curtain.

"Your eyebrows don't match," Daniel quipped. 

Merritt elbowed him. "You look lovely. But as much as it pains me to say it, Daniel is right about the eyebrows."

"I'll just have to find a salon and get my hair done then," Henley laughed. There's got to be somewhere they won't recognize us. I'll cut it short and dye it dark."

"Don't worry. My wig isn't much better." Merritt held up a brown wig with a bowl cut.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Daniel quipped, "my instructions just say "shave your head and get rid of the stupid facial hair." Which is just rude. It took me a while to grow this."

Henley laughed. "All the more reason to get rid of it."

Jack emerged from behind one of trunks. "If you want to talk about rude, mine had a pair of tweezers and said I needed to "groom" my eyebrows."

Henley laughed. "They are pretty distinct. You want me to give you a hand with them?" She walked towards him and took the tweezers out of his hands and pushed him down onto one of the trunks. "Now just hold still and I'll see what I can do with them," she said as she started plucking.

"Ow! That hurts!" Jack exclaimed, squirming away from her. She gripped his shoulder to hold him still. 

"If you do that they'll only be uneven. Do you really want that?" Henley said condescendingly. "We'll never get them pretty at this rate."

"Ugh, fine." Jack stopped squirming and sat through her ministrations with only the occasional flinch.

Finally Henley was finished. She stood back and admired her work. "Now, a change of hair and you'll really be unrecognizable. Now, who's going to tell me what our next trick is going to be?"

"Other than those eyebrows, you mean?" Daniel quipped. 

Merritt pulled out a flash drive. "It's all on here."


End file.
